The Fire Dragon and the Script Mage
by LucariosSteel
Summary: What happens when our favorite Dragon Slayer asks our favorite Script Mage on a recon mission? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1-Love is Found

-Levy POV-

I jumped, as I heard someone call my name.

"Oi, Levy!"I heard someone call.

"Hmm?"I reply turning around only to see that it was Natsu.

'Weird, what would Natsu want with me?,' I thought.

"Would you like to go on a mission with me?"Natsu asked me.

"Uh, sure!"I replied, with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

'Oops, can't let Natsu think I have a crush on him or something.,' I thought to myself, blushing internally.

"Well then, let's go!"Natsu said, as he grabed my wrist, dragging me out of the guild.

We had gotten outside, before I stopped him.

"Huh, what?" Natsu looked back.

"Hey, wait! You never told me the mission!"I squeaked out, embarrassed that he had nearly held my hand.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably tell you. We have to find Erza, she sent a message, something about a request for backup. So, naturally I am responding."He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ok then, so why did you pick me?"I said, internally cheering at my luck. Me, taking a mission, with my crush! I must be so lucky!

"Oh, well, uh... no reason!"Natsu nervously responded.

"Hmm, ok, let's go!"I said, not wanting to pressure the poor guy any more.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!"Natsu shouted, throwing hist fist in the air.

-Scene Break-

-Forest outside of Magnolia-

-8:30 P.M.-

-Natsu POV-

"Haha, you're so scared, it's funny!"I said, watching Levy jump at every small sound.

"H-hey, it i-isn't f-funny!" Levy yelled back in retort.

'Should I make a move? Would she hate me for it? Aw, screw it. It's worth a shot.'I thought.

"We're setting up camp here."I announce, stamping my foot, as a sign of claiming.

'Hopefully not the only thing I claim tonight,' I thought.

"Finally! Well, I'll pitch the tent, you get the wood for the fire."Levy replied, with a smile of relief.

"Got it. I'll get the wood, and you get the tent."

-Timeskip-

-30 Minutes Later-

-Normal POV-

"Hey, Levy." Natsu muttered, staring at the fire.

"Yeah, Natsu?" Levy replied, looking at him.

"Are you...uh... seeing anyone?" Natsu said, not keeping eye contact.

'I-is, Natsu... going to confess his love to me?! Please yes!' Levy thought to herself, looking at the fire, as a chibi Levy was waving pom-poms in her mind.

"No." Levy said in a small voice.

"Oh, ok then." Natsu said.

'And now...' Natsu thought.

"Look at me, Levy." Natsu lowly rumbled.

"Huh..." Levy said as she turned, only to feel a pair of lips forcefully press themselves to hers.

Levy moaned as she started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around Natsu.

'FINALLY, I have his love!' Levy cheered in her mind.

'Is she...is she kissing back?!' Natsu said to himself.

They kissed for a few minutes, before separating for air.

"Sorry Levy, for forcing myself on you. I just couldn't help it." Natsu said , while shrinking back.

"I liked it..." Levy said in a tiny voice, while poking her index fingers together.

"Wha?! You did?" Natsu said incredulously.

"Yeah... why do you think I kissed back?" Levy said, much to Natsu's disbelief.

"Well... I don't know why. Umm... would you like to, umm... be my girlfriend?" Natsu muttered, but loud enough for Levy to hear.

"Well, you are a dragon slayer, so how about more?" Levy said flirtatiously, hoping for something more.

"You mean, like a... mate?" Natsu said quietly.

"YES! A mate... _please_...would you let me in?" Levy yelled, petering off at the end.

"Of course, if you wanted to. But remember, it would be for forever, could you deal with me for that long?" Natsu said hopefully, grinning by the time he finished.

"OF COURSE I COULD! I mean, I am the one who asked." Levy replied in an overly joyful voice.

"Ok, come here so I can mark you." Natsu said, fully accepting her love.

Levy crawls over to Natsu, and he bites her on the neck.

"OWW OWW OWW! It hurts!" Levy cried out in pain.

"It will feel better in a few seconds, don't worry."

The mark appears, as a blue dragon holding a red flame in it's claws.

The pain subsides, and Levy opens her eyes, only to see Natsu looking at her lovingly.

"So, how about we hit the sack, I'm tired. That mark sure does drain the magic!" Natsu said tiredly.

Natsu and Levy crawl in the tent, and snuggle into the same sleeping bag.

"Oh, so warm!" Levy sleepily said.

Natsu leaned towards Levy, and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Good night, my love." Natsu said, and afterwards, a pair of snores could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Erza

"Nyaaan"

This is heard from our favorite Dragon Slayer's mate, who has just woke up...sorry Fourth Wall. Back to story.

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsuuuu... NATSU WAKE UP!" Levy tried multiple times to wake up Natsu.

"What's goin' on?" Natsu drawled.

"We were _supposed_ to go meet Erza, but I can always tell her why we were late." Levy joked, watching for a reaction.

"No need to do that! I'm awake!" Natsu jumped up wide awake.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Natsu yelled as he realized the joke Levy had played.

"I don't know, I found it to be hilarious!" Levy giggled as she said that.

"I don't think you like me!" Natsu said, crossing his arms, and looking away childishly.

"I don't like you" Levy said cooly.

"Waah?! But... But... I thought we were mates."

"Yeah! But I don't like you." Levy replied calmly.

"Why?!" Natsu asked, outraged.

"Wel, I don't like you... because..." Levy said, drawing out the suspense.

"Because why?" Natsu asked, curious for an answer.

Levy leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Because... I love you."

"You're mean! But I love you too." Natsu said, whining.

-Time Skip-

-Meeting with Erza-

"WHY DID THEY SEND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Erza said, angry that Natsu was sent.

"Well, I was the one who recieved the message. So naturally I took the job. But I brought Levy for a different reason." Natsu said, grinning and laughing at Erza'a reaction.

"This isn't a funny problem, Natsu!" Erza said after she saw Natsu laughing.

"But it is funny! I mean... your face when you're angry! It's hysterical!" Natsu said whilst laughing still.

"Wait, you said you brought Levy for a different reason? Why her and not Lucy?" Erza asked, confused.

'I thought that he liked Lucy, not Levy. Was Lucy not available? But then why not Gray. Nevermind, they're rivals. But why Levy of all people?' Erza thought.

"Well... uh... we sort of um..." Natsu said, scrambling to find a good response.

" 'Cause we're mates!" Levy said excitedly.

"Uh, Levy, do you even know what that means?" Erza said, in disbelief that the bookworm got her words mixed up. I mean, who would expect the bookworm to confuse words.

"Of course! Natsu and I are mates. Through thick and thin!"

"YEAH!" Natsu chipped in.

"ANYWAY! I asked you here to help me take down this monster. It appears to be a dog in the daytime, but becomes a three-headed dog at night. Gets kinda bigger as well." Erza explained.

"How much bigger?" Levy asked nervously.

"About, hmm, the size of Natsu's house?" Erza described the monster.

"I'm all fired up! Let's kick some mangy dog butt!" Natsu said as he pumped his flaming fist in the air.

"Extinguish that flame! Kami above, you're gonna catch us on fire." Erza cried at seeng the size of his flame. It was about the size of Happy's favorite fish.

"Well, I am immune to Fire, seeing as I'm Natsu's mate. A side effect of being a Dragon slayer's mate, is that you get their magical abilities." Levy said, i an explanatory voice.

"Eh, who cares?! We need to kick some dog butt!" Natsu said, killing off any possible conversation.


	3. Chapter 3-The Dog and The Door

"We're almost there" Erza said whispering, so as to remain secret.

"Why are we being quiet? I mean, the dog can't have that good a nose." Natsu asked.

"That may be true, but this guys got three." Erza said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, I see the dog. But what is he sitting on? Looks like some sort of cellar door." Levy said, wide eyed at the size of the dog.

The dog itself measured 15 feet tall, with heads reminiscent of pit bulls. It's eyes were brown, and it's teeth 2 inches each. It's fur was a short-haired brown.

"I don't care, I'm going to kick it's mangy dog butt! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Natsu shot a torrent of flames at the dog, singing it's fur and burning it's skin.

"Natsu! Do you even a a plan?!" Levy said worryingly.

The dog's three heads lunged forward and attempted to eat Natsu.

Natsu jumped back. **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!** He sent a flame-covered fist at the far right head.

The fist hit it's mark. The dog reared back, revealing a collar and nametag. It read: _FLUFFY._

"You're fur sure ain't fluffy! At least I took out one head." Natsu said.

The dog collapsed as a result of a migraine, courtesy of our favorite Dragon Slayer.

"Well that was boring!" Natsu whined, wanting a larger fight.

"Doesn't matter. We finished the mission. Let's head home." Erza said, tired and wanting to sleep in an actual bed.

"Hell no! I want to see what's under that door!" Levy said. She wanted to know what was there, on a constant quest for knowledge.

"Well, then Natsu and I will head back."

"No. I'm with Levy on this one. I didn't fight that dog for a simple fight!" Natsu argued.

The two female mages sweatdropped as he said that.

'That's exactly why you fought the dog' They thoght in unison.

"Well, I'll go back to the guild, and I wish you two luck." Erza responded, turning west and walking out of the clearing.

"Come on, that door isn't going to open itself!" Natsu pointed out with a grin.

The couple walk to the trap door, opening it.

"There's a ladder!" Natsu said, pointing out the obvious.

"Of course there is, I can see that." Levy deadpanned.

The two descend the ladder, and arrive in a narrow hallway.

"Ew, it stinks in here!" Levy said, covering her nose with her dress.

Natsu picked up Levy, and carried her to the end of the hallway. Levy buried her nose in his chest to block the stench.

They reach the end of the hallway, only to find a cavern, with a book at the center.

Levy jumps out of Natsu's arms, and runs up to the book. She picks it up, and reads the Letters, E...N...D...

"OMK ( **A.N. Oh My Kami** ) a book! An old tome by the looks of it! Let's open it!" She said, bubbly at the thought of a new book.

As she opens the book, there is a scream of pain...


	4. Chapter 4: I apologize

I am sorry, but I have discontinued this story. BUT! I plan to rewrite it, but I will want opinions! I plan to make 10k to 20k chapters, with much more content, so please, review!


End file.
